valentine
by volian
Summary: Zack and Cloud celebrate Valentine's Day. Or maybe not. Oneshot, ZackCloud.


VALENTINE  
_fanfic by volly  
final fantasy vii (c) square enix_

...

Zack had a very definitive attitude to Valentine's Day.

"It's all merchandising," he said, glancing dismissively around at the many decorative buildings on the sector just outside the SOLDIER campus. "Advertising. Commericializing. Whatever you want to call it. People place too much value into material items. People buy gifts for their lovers that they'd probably wouldn't otherwise. You don't need to give someone a gigantic bouquet of roses and 750 gil's worth of chocolates to tell someone you love them."

Cloud didn't say anything. He rarely did. Zack didn't mind--he was a master of one-person conversations and always had a lot to say. Just as long as Cloud pretended he was paying attention and nodded at the right times, Zack was happy. Cloud focused on keeping up with Zack's loping footsteps.

The buildings were usually rather dray. They were now vividly decorated with scarlet hearts and flowers. It was enough to blind. Cloud winced and looked away. He tuned in momentarily to Radio Zack, hoping an interesting program would come on.

"--not to mention that when they produce this crap they force their slum workers into overtime and don't even pay them extra for the extra work. And since flowers can't really grow in Midgar they have to import them from hundreds of miles away just so all the rich kids can have something to present to their girls when bringing them out to a candlelit dinner tonight, only half of them're bound to break up with their girls a week later--"

Ah, still stuck on the editorials. Cloud stuck close to Zack as the older SOLDIER waded through a mob sweeping through the shopping district. At times like these, you could drown in a sea of gossiping girls and they wouldn't be able to find your body until weeks after the holidays, washed up somewhere in a slum alley at the opposite sector of the city. Such was the Valentine's Day frenzy in Midgar.

Zack always knew his way around, and sauntered confidently through the crowd. Cloud followed carefully in his midst.

"You don't need a specific day to love your girlfriend, or boyfriend, if you swing that way. You don't need to shower them with roses and diamonds and cards just to let them know you care. You should just know. Love goes farther than material wealth, don't you think, Cloud?"

"Mhmm," Cloud said subconsciously. Zack grinned.

"You weren't listening, were you? I'm so hurt."

"You talk too much."

Zack just laughed and waved him off at the entrance to the recruits' gym. Cloud walked inside alone, knowing that the next time he'd see Zack it would be Valentine's Day and wondering what in the name of Gaia should he do about it.

...

"Sorry I can't be with you today," Zack said, not looking at Cloud's face. "I didn't sign up for this, you know."

Cloud knew. Zack's schedule was very erratic. Funnily enough, SOLDIERs never were able to sign up for their own missions. Instead, supervisors arranged their schedules for them, choosing the SOLDIERs based on their strengths and weaknesses and sometimes on particular necessities for the mission itself. It annoyed him. It made him feel as if the SOLDIERs were merely pawns set in a gigantic game controlled solely by ShinRa. And ShinRa never really cared if a pawn lived or died, so long as they won the game in the end.

Zack was a first-class and rarely got a free day in weeks. It depressed Cloud. This particular mission was going to take place on the far side of the other continent. Zack was going to be gone for a month, maybe more.

"I applied for a leave but they vetoed it," Zack continued. "I'm the last first-class availible. They need me."

"I'm sure I can survive without you for a few weeks," Cloud said, trying not to sound glum.

"Yeah, I know." Zack grinned. "But I really wanted to be with you today..."

Oh, yeah. Today. Valentine's Day. Cloud blinked. "I thought you didn't like Valentine's Day."

Zack opened his mouth, then shut it again. They walked on in silence. At least, they would have, if only it wasn't Valentine's Day. Couples everywhere were snogging noisily on the streets, making out shamelessly on the public benches, presenting bouquets to their loved ones and giving each other jewelry, chocolates, and declaratory love clichés. More than one man was engaging to his sweetheart right then and there on the pavement, bowing down on one knee amid a chorus of chuckles and applause. Such an environment could hardly be called silent.

They approached the lot slowly. Zack's accompanying SOLDIERs were already lounging around the buggy that would take him away to the far side of the world. Cloud sighed and kicked at the ground. "I'll miss you."

Zack smiled. "Hey, I'll miss you, too. C'mon--smile, won't you, Cloud? It's Valentine's Day. Be happy." He pushed up the edges of Cloud's mouth. Cloud made a face and he laughed. "I'll be seeing you."

He kissed Cloud on the cheek, laughed at the bewildered expression on his face, and ruffled his blond hair fondly before turning and walking away. Cloud watched bemusedly as Zack entered the truck and waved a last time in his general direction. And then he was gone.

For a moment Cloud could still hear the enamored noises behind him and feel the touch of Zack's lips on his skin. He wiped his cheek, but couldn't help grinning. Something seemed to have changed, but it was definitely for the better. He began to walk back to his dormitory.

It was as if the sun emerged from behind clouds. He felt suddenly, inexplicably, cheerful. It was Valentine's Day, after all. Zack didn't need chocolates or other superficial gifts to win over Cloud's heart. It was Valentine's Day, a day of love. And Zack always did seem to be a sappy romantic at heart.

_You should just know. Love goes farther than material wealth, don't you think, Cloud?_

Cloud knew. He walked home.

...

...man. i really hate that ending. 


End file.
